1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to removing an offset and reducing noise in a difference amplifier and an event-based vision sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensor with a plurality of pixels may include a detector configured to detect a signal for each of the pixels, an analog circuit configured to amplify the detected signal, and a digital circuit configured to process the amplified signal.
However, due to an error caused by an offset and device noise in the analog circuit, an error signal may be detected for each of the pixels. Accordingly, power may be unnecessarily consumed in each of the pixels, and a signal processing efficiency in the digital circuit may be reduced.
When an existing circuit design scheme is used to cancel an offset and to reduce device noise, a size of a circuit may increase and power consumption may increase in each pixel of the circuit due to an added circuit.